


A Moment Between Us

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Summary: Astral and Kite share a moment together after a long day.
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Kudos: 1





	A Moment Between Us

"You're here." Kite said as he walked over to the bed, tucking his deck into his nightstand's drawer. "Let me guess. You let yourself in." He sniffed. "Did you-did you use my computer?"

"Yes, I did," Astral said, "what about it?" Left unsaid was why he'd used Kite's. Kite scowled.

"I had a question, Kite."

"What is it?"  
"Why am I your background?" 

"You know why, idiot. You're my boyfriend." Kite said, rolling his eyes, and Astral looked at him.

"I...I think I would like to do what you humans call kissing now."

"You never have to ask, Astral."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments welcome.


End file.
